A Twist of Hate
by LittleKippy
Summary: Vastly approaching his seventeenth birthday, Draco is told of his inheritance and he hasn't very long until his instincts start searching out his one, true mate. Little did he know his life would spin out of control when his soul mate turns out to be none other than THE Harry Potter. VEELA/DARK, SLASH PAIRINGS: DRACO/HARRY & SEVERUS/REMUS. MATURE SEX SCENES, DARK!HERMIONE
1. Chapter 1

Description;

Name: A Twist of Hate

Summary: Vastly approaching his seventeenth birthday, Draco is told of his inheritance and he hasn't very long until his instincts start searching out his one, true mate. Little did he know his life would spin out of control when his soul mate turns out to be none other than THE Harry Potter. VEELA/OOC(ish) HARRY/DRACO, SNAPE/REMUS, DARK, RON&HERMIONE HATE. Rated M for later sexual scenes.

Rating: M for future sexual scenes and content of a dark nature.

Pairings: Draco/Harry, Remus/Snape

Other: Ron and Hermione bashing.

Disclaimer: I really wish the world of Harry Potter was mine to do as I wish but that's not to be, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me nor any of the characters or any affiliation.

Authors notes: I haven't written anything for a very long time, previous account ~sezmarelda, I've decided to come back to writing to see if I'm any better than I was, and because my passion for writing and also Harry/Draco has returned! Hope you like it, would appreciate the reviews!.. Sarah xo

* * *

**A Twist of Hate, Chapter One.**

**Draco's POV**

It was a dark and miserable night in Diagon Alley, cats hissing the sound of the far away hustle and bustle of night life, Draco sighed and pulled his robes tigher around himself, his hood disguising his blonde hair which shone in the night sky. It was cold, every breath he took left a puff of smoke. "Where are you.." he mumbled under his breath, quickly making his way down the steps to Knockturn Alley. Snape, who was meant to have met Draco at Knockturn Alley thirty minutes ago had still not turned up, he had walked through the entire of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley twice - he had been early.. Punctuality was always Draco's strong point.

Resting up against a red brick wall down the dark, deserted alleyway Draco pulled his hood a bit, letting him see clearer in front of him. After a few more minutes he grew impatient, tapping his foot against the puddled concrete. He was going to give his professor five more minutes then he was leaving, if the old man didn't want to show his face well that wasn't his problem! After all Snape was the one who wanted to meet him here in the first place..

Five minutes had passed and Draco had grown annoyed, it was 38 minutes since he was meant to meet him here Draco noted, looking down at his gold watch, the face was outlined with green emeralds which sparkled, Draco had always loved the colour green, most of his furniture was green, rugs, wall paintings.. Though Draco would never admit this to anybody else, most people would see it as pathetic and perhaps going a little over the top with his house colours, but he just truly liked the colour. Trying to explain to a Slytherin who's only aim in life is to tease, humiliate and play on others misery is impossible so instead he kept his secrets to himself even the small ones.

"Mr Malfoy.." Snape mumbled, pulling his hood a little down to look at Draco. "I was held up, I apologise for the lateness." he said, gesturing towards the door to the left of them which was currently attached to a run down abandoned building that had been there for centuries. "Why are we going in there Professor?" Draco asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. It was always a mystery how Snape would pop up like that, almost as if he'd apparated in front of him without him knowing.

"I will tell you once we are safe and secluded." he replied thinly, whispering a charm which opened the door swiftly. Pulling it open enough to enter, Snape walked inside. Draco sighed and looked behind him, noticing that it was still totally empty he looked in front of him once again before stepping inside the house and closing the door silently behind him. "Incendio." Snape mumbled, lighting a nearby fireplace. "Take a seat." he said, gesturing towards the small wooden stool near the fireplace.

"Do you come here often?" Draco joked, brushing down the dusty stool before sitting down on it carefully, he wasn't sure how long it had been there and how rotted the wood had become, after all this house was probably more damp than outside. "That's enough Mr Malfoy. " Snape replied, scowling at his student. He pulled up wooden chair and sat down swiftly before turning to Draco. He looked at the blonde haired Slytherin hard, studying his features, he carefully removed a small vial from his robes and handed it to Draco.

"Are you aware of the species 'Veela' Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked curiously, eyeing the vial he had given to Draco. "No sir, what is that?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at his Professor, something about this meeting was giving Draco the creeps.  
"A veela is a half-human, half-magical creature Mr Malfoy." Snape replied, putting his hand up so he could continue. "Mostly comon in females, there are extremely rare cases of male Veela's in history, they can perform wandless magic however that comes at a cost. Aswell as being a magical being they can transform in to a Harpy-like creature but only when they are angry." he continued, still studying Malfoy's features, trying to get some sort of physical response from his younger student.

"What has that got to do with me?" Draco asked confused, if he had dragged him all the way out here in the middle of the pouring rain for a lecture on stupid Veel whatsits he was going to be one angry man.

Snape shook his head, sighing slightly. "On your seventeenth birthday, your Veela inheritence will become apparent, I think you should get ready." Snape said, getting up from the wooden chair he was sat in.

Draco was left stunned.. "Me?! A Veela?!" he screeched.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Disclaimer: I really wish the world of Harry Potter was mine to do as I wish but that's not to be, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me nor any of the characters or any affiliation.

Authors notes: Wow! I wasn't expecting to get that much feedback on my story after just one chapter! I'm so glad people like it, thanks so much to my first three reviewers Fairy Princess Yuugi, nt2mentiondapinchas & AstrisDreams. I hope you guys like the new chapter! It will be going 2 Draco, 2 Harry in terms of POV this way I find you get a proper feel for their story without diving in to the other character head first! x

Warnings: Domestic violence in this chapter.

* * *

**A Twist of Hate, Chapter Two.**

**Draco's POV**

Draco sat staring in to the open flames of the fireplace in Malfoy Manor, he had been sat there for several hours not saying a thing, he wouldn't even move an inch, it was as if he'd been petrified. "Will he be alright Severus?" Narcissa asked, staring sadly at her son. "Eventually.." Snape mumbled, leaning up against a large marble statue. "I think he needs time to adjust to the knowledge, I recommend we start reading up on the Veela form properly, and also what young lady we will be looking for when we start helping Draco with his mate." he said, looking round as Lucius walked in to view.

"This is nonsense!" Lucius snapped, shaking his head and flailing his arms madly in the air "My son is not a creature! I refuse to believe it, let him reach his birthday, you will all see!" he yelled, his face going bright red with anger. "Lucius, darling, please - calm down" Narcissa said soothingly, walking towards her troubled husband. "We will adjust, please give him a chance."

Lucius spun round to face his wife, nostrils flared and eyes as wide as saucers "You believe this nonsense?!" He yelled, frightening his wife. "You, of all people I would have thought would be on my side with this!" he snapped, raising his hand to slap her across the face, Narcissa flinched and raised her hands to avoid his attacks. "Please, Lucius please... please.." she pleaded, falling to her knees he punched her in the face which followed with a kick in the stomach and continued attacking her. "Stop...please" she continued to plead. Snape watched in horror, not knowing whether to help the woman or not, Lucius seemed to have done this often by the instant reaction of defense from Narcissa, he shook his head and raised his hand. "Stop Lucius." he said firmly, walking towards Narcissa, who was crying and shaking "This is not appropriate behavior in front of Draco." Although of course he knew it was not appropriate behavior at all he preferred not to interfere, however if this had enraged Draco they could be all in danger.

"What would you know about appropriate behavior?" he screamed, raising his wand to Snape, who rolled his eyes in response. "You're the one putting this in to their heads, you're the one all knowledge!" he continued, poking his wand so close to Snape's face it was almost touching his nose.

"STOP IT!" Exclaimed Draco, who had just about enough of his families bickering to last a lifetime. "Just stop!" he said, walking towards his father. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, call yourself a Malfoy? You're just a weak, pathetic old man." he spat, glaring at his father who looked astounded, Draco has never stood up to him before. Often Draco would be on the receiving end of a slap, punch or kick from his father, on rare occasions he would cast the crutiatus curse on him. Years he had to endure the pain of watching his mother be beaten senseless, and receive the same treatment himself.

"What did you say to me boy?!" Lucius shouted, now pointing his wand towards his son. "All of you, mad, traitors.. All of you!" He turned around and stormed out of the room in a rage, leaving his wife balled up on the floor sobbing.

Draco shook his head and walked back to the sofa that he had been sat on in front of the fire. "This can't go on." he said to his Professor, who nodded in agreement. "I think we should return to Hogwart's early, I suggest you check up everything you can in the Library about Veela magic and the mating process, I will look at potions we can use to help your form or anything else related." he said, walking towards his student.

"We need to know what we are dealing with, and sitting around watching and waiting is a waste of time and potentially dangerous." he muttered. Draco looked up to Snape, he always looked the same. Always taller than him, miserable face, hardened features and dark hair. To him in all the years he had been attending Hogwarts and the years he knew him beforehand Severus Snape has always looked and acted the same. Baffling.

* * *

Sitting on the empty train, Draco looked out the window at the passing buildings, villages and fields. He had decided to stay an extra day to comfort his mother who seemed inconsolable. This time he wasn't sure the beating was all there was to this, he believed that his mother was finally going to leave.. His family was torn apart by the news they had received three days ago. Draco shook his head at the thought of the mess everything seemed to be in. Turning away from the window he looked down at the tome in front of him. The book titled "The Harpy Magic." three days ago he thought of himself as a normal wizard, with plans and a future ahead of him. Now everything seemed bleak and clouded.

Opening the front page, Draco bit down on his lower lip and read the contents, he put a hand through his thick blonde hair and closed the book again, getting up from his seating position. He couldn't focus at the moment, everything seemed so confusing.. He just wanted fast answers to be able to comprehend what exactly was going to happen to him, who he would be bound to for the rest of his life... Miserable, that was definitely what he was feeling right now.

An hour had passed whilst Draco was contemplating his future, and also doing a lot of pacing. The train came to an abrupt halt he turned around to look out the window, realizing that he was at Hogwarts he frowned, had he really been thinking that long?! He picked his bag up and slung it over his shoulder and put the book that was rested upon the table in the middle of the carriage under his arm, he then quickly exited the carriage and then eventually the train to be greeted by Hagrid, who had been waiting for him for a while.

"Alright there Malfoy?" Hagrid asked, frowning at the Slytherin student. "You seem 'roubled!" stomping along the platform, Hagrid was never the most stealthiest there were. "I'm fine." came the thin reply from Draco, who didn't look up at Hagrid once whilst walking towards the Castle. They had been in complete silence ever since Draco's reply which Hagrid found a little awkward. When they finally reached the castle grounds, Hagrid looked down Draco and nodded. "Alright then see ya later then Malfoy." before turning around and walking in the direction of his house.

Draco watched Hagrid walk away, he wasn't sure he wanted to enter the castle after all, although he had hundreds of questions to ask and information to find out, he was a little afraid what the future may hold for himself. Turning around, he spotted Snape up ahead, who seemed to have been waiting for him. "What is this? Do I need a baby sitter everywhere I walk?" Draco snapped whilst walking towards the courtyard entrance. Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Not quite, you're not that important." came his droll reply "Professor Dumbledore has _kindly _donated the dormitory of Elders to you whilst we find out more about your form." he said sarcastically, Severus never seemed very happy when it came to talking about Dumbledore, that was one of the things Draco liked the most about his head of house.

"Dormitory of Elders?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's that?" he pressed when he received no reply. "It's just a dormitory that was used by alumni teachers that used to work for Hogwarts." Snape replied. "No more questions, leave those for tomorrow." he mumbled, walking swiftly through the corridors of Hogwarts.

Draco noted that Hogwarts didn't look any different than normal, one year he was hoping that there would be at least an exiting new addition to the old castle, but alas his hopes were dashed every year when he returned to the same old, same old.

"Here we are." Snape called, Draco had fallen behind to look at a painting that he wasn't sure whether was new or not, he didn't think it was but the painting was saying otherwise. "Thanks." came the reply of Draco, who walked swiftly in his new room.

Painted with gold and green, Draco nodded quite happy with his color scheme. The fireplace was black marble with a painted tree which branches seemed to sprout all over it, above a large painting of the castle, it wasn't moving which baffled Draco. All of the paintings in the entire of Hogwarts were always active. The large black chandelier in the center of the room seemed to light it up satisfactory, big black leather sofas surrounded the fireplace and a gold rug covered the concrete floor in front of the fire. There was a large green rug runner which seemed to go up the stairs which he assumed was his bedroom, he wondered what was so dangerous about him that he couldn't return to the Slytherin Dormitories, he shook his head at the thought. Hopefully when this was all cleared up he could go back to normal, whatever that may be. "I'll be back in the morning to take you to the Library." Snape said, handing Draco the key to his room before exiting before he could open his mouth.

"But it's my birthday tomorrow..." Draco whispered, still staring at the door which was still hanging open from his professor's swift exit.


End file.
